Dreams de dolcevida7 traduction
by lolie13
Summary: Edawrd et Bella sont amis depuis leur naissance, et rien de plus. Après 20 ans d'amitié, une nuit dans un lit pourrait changer leur relation pour toujours. Tous humains EPOV, Lemon


**Je remercie Dolcevida87 pour cette fic géniale qu'elle a écrit, et pour sa permission pour la traduction**

**Je remercie aussi Ruban Noir pour sa relecture, je l'ai exploitée la pauvre, mais elle m'aime toujours alors ça va ^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

J'irai sûrement en Enfer. Vraiment. Quiconque pense ce à quoi je pense va directement au purgatoire. Je veux dire, c'est ma sœur ! Enfin, pas vraiment ma sœur, mais quelque chose dans le même genre.

Bella et moi étions les meilleurs amis depuis la naissance. En fait, notre amitié a débuté bien avant cette date. Nos mères ont été dans les mêmes cours de préparation à l'accouchement . Elles ont appris les mêmes mouvements de respiration et ont longuement discuté entre elles de toutes les petites préoccupations de femmes enceintes. Elles ont eu les mêmes envies, et s'y sont adonnées ensemble.

Il est normal que le travail ait commencé le même jour. Bella est née quelques heures après moi et nos parents sont sortis de l'hôpital en même temps.

Nous avons été amis avant même de savoir ce qu'était un ami. Edward et Bella, unis comme les deux doigts de la main.

C'est ce que nous étions, jusqu'à ce que ses parents décident de quitter San Diego pour rejoindre Seattle, avec toute sa famille. Nous avions 10 ans et la vie n'aurait pas pu être pire.

Lors de nos adieux à l'aéroport, Bella avait éclaté en sanglots dans mes bras. Elle a juré qu'elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un autant que ce qu'elle m'avait aimé. Je l'ai seulement serrée dans mes bras. Je n'avais rien à dire. Une fois qu'elle eut été hors de vue, j'ai pleuré pendant des heures.

J'étais pitoyable et mes parents commencèrent à se sentir concernés par ma tristesse. Apparemment, Bella n'était pas en meilleur état que moi. Nos parents ont donc décidé que nous avions besoin de nous revoir.

Pour notre anniversaire, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans notre résidence d'été sur le lac Tahoe. Bella et moi étions de nouveau ensemble pour une semaine de bonheur. Nous passions nos nuits allongés sur mon lit à parler de tout et de rien.

La quitter à la fin de la semaine avait été tout bonnement insupportable. Alors, pour atténuer un peu la douleur, nos parents nous avaient proposé un arrangement : nous ferions de cette semaine une tradition. Chaque année, pour notre anniversaire, nous pourrions nous retrouver dans la maison du lac pour une semaine. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais il suffirait de nous en souvenir toute l'année.

Au fil du temps, les choses devinrent plus faciles. Je m'étais fait de nouveaux amis, et la vie continuait les 51 autres semaines sans elle. Mais la 52ème, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à Bella.

En grandissant, je m'étais rendu compte que mes sentiments pour elle avaient changé. Alors, la lutte qui était à l'origine un jeu entre nous devint un jeu dangereux. Et la baignade dans le lac signifiait la voir dans son maillot de bain qui la mettait de plus en plus en valeur d'année en année.

Durant la semaine de notre 16e anniversaire, j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Nous avions encore passé la nuit ensemble, partageant mon petit lit.

Peu à peu, ma semaine de bonheur avec Bella devint un long moment de pure et exquise torture. A l'approche de chaque anniversaire, je me sentais à la fois euphorique et terrifié en songeant aux nuits blanches que j'allais passer, allongé tout près de la fille des mes rêves.

Et cette nuit-là, ce ne fut pas différent. C'était la semaine de notre 20e anniversaire… Nous étions à la maison du lac depuis quelques jours déjà et je n'avais pas pu fermer l'œil . Je restais à côté d'elle dans le lit, incapable de bouger. Elle dormait sur le côté et me tournait le dos. La lune rayonnait à travers la fenêtre , éclairant ses longs cheveux bruns.

J'avais gardé mes sentiments pour elle cachés pendant des années, et ce soir, ils étaient sur le point de gagner cette bataille que je me livrais sans cesse. Les pensées impures que j'avais sur cette fille qui dormait en paix à côté de moi … j'irai sans doute en enfer.

Son débardeur s'était soulevé, et j'aperçus une parcelle de son dos. La pâleur de sa peau brillait dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Mes yeux errèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur la courbe de ses hanches. J'eus tout à coup une folle envie de la toucher. Ma main effleura sa peau claire, du bout des doigts.

Ce simple contact me donna envie d'en avoir plus et ma main progressa de son propre chef sur sa chair pâle. Sentir sa peau … j'avais besoin de plus.

Je laissai courir ma main sur ses reins et en appréciai la chaleur. Mes doigts tendus et ma paume glissèrent le long de sa taille. J'en traçai la courbe avec soin, en suivant du doigt la couture de son short sur toute sa longueur. Je suivais mon chemin sur son dos et ma main serpenta jusqu'à se retrouver sur son ventre. Ses muscles auparavant contractés, se détendirent au contact de ma main dessinant de délicats cercles autour de son nombril.

Soudain, elle gémit doucement. J'arrêtai immédiatement mes mouvements, pétrifié de peur. C'était si mal… Je la caressais alors qu'elle dormait dans mes bras. Elle allait sûrement me détester.

Je me préparai mentalement à recevoir ses critiques et son dégoût, mais rien ne vint. En revanche, son dos se voûta, et ses fesses se collèrent d'un seul coup à mon bassin. J'étouffai à grand peine le gémissement de plaisir qu'avait provoqué le contact de son derrière sur mon membre en érection.

Puis, elle s'apaisa dans un soupir. Je levai délicatement la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Son visage était l'image même de la perfection. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Ses joues étaient teintées de rose et ses lèvres pleines, légèrement entrouvertes. Mais le plus important … elle dormait encore.

Son mouvement avait pressé son corps contre le mien, et ma main enserrait solidement sa taille. J'avais fantasmé de dormir avec elle dans cette position pendant des années. Ce serait peut-être le contact le plus proche que j'obtiendrai.

J'ai lâchai l'air que j'avais gardé dans mes poumons, provoquant la chair de poule sur son épaule. Son corps était si sensible. Même quand elle dormait, le moindre contact entraînait une réaction. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel contact, c'était **mon** contact.

Encore une fois, j'en voulais plus. Je voulais que ma caresse lui procure du plaisir. Je fixai ma main sur son ventre. Si je la bougeais de quelques centimètres ... Non. Ce serait comme franchir une ligne, dépasser les limites. C'était une chose que de toucher son ventre, mais la toucher ... vraiment ... la toucher pendant qu'elle dormait ... Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas le faire.

Soudain, elle gémit encore. Et ce n'était pas juste un gémissement ; elle avait prononcé mon nom. J'avais dû rêver. C'était la seule solution. Je dormais et ce n'était qu'un rêve complètement fou.

Mais elle recommença…

"Edward", soupira-t-elle. C'était presque un murmure, mais j'étais sûr de l'avoir entendu. Je ne rêvais pas. Elle commençait à se tortiller légèrement sous ma main, comme pour me demander instamment de me déplacer. Je pressai ma paume sur son ventre afin de la calmer, et ses hanches basculèrent vers l'avant. Avant que je puisse réagir, ma main avait déjà glissé plus bas. Je la mettais en danger en ne ressentant que l'intense chaleur qui se dégageait d'elle. Mes doigts tremblaient… Je n'étais qu' à quelques centimètres… de cet endroit où je souhaitais le plus être… mais je ne pouvais pas bouger.

Sans crier gare, ses hanches se mirent à bouger de nouveau, mes mains caressant son … . Elle gémit doucement, et se repositionna sur ma main. Ses hanches se frottaient contre moi , créant des vagues de délicieuse torture sur mon érection. Je fermai les yeux afin de savourer totalement le plaisir que me procurait cette situation. Rien qu'avec son corps qui ondulait contre le mien, je pouvais sentir l'orgasme arriver rapidement. L'accélération de ses mouvements et de sa respiration m'indiquèrent qu'elle n'en était pas loin, elle non plus …

Mais cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Durant toutes mes années de fantasme, je lui faisais l'amour. Je me plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat, et elle me souriait, me renvoyant tout l'amour et toute la passion que nous partagions. Je me refusais à la faire jouir alors qu'elle n'était pas consciente.

Rassemblant toutes mes forces et ma volonté, j'éloignai ma main de son bas ventre et la reposai sagement sur sa hanche. Elle émit un gémissement de frustration à ce geste. Je tentais de stopper ses mouvements par une caresse ferme mais apaisante.

Dès qu'elle fut plus calme, je posai ma main sur son épaule et la secouai doucement.

"Bella?" demandai-je doucement.

Mais, elle ne répondit pas.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et parlai un peu plus fort : "Bella?"

Elle remua un peu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle me sourit, vaguement stupéfaite et un peu endormie.

"Edward ?" chuchota - t-elle.  
"Oui" répondis-je, penaud.

Après quelques instants, elle sembla émerger et reprendre pied dans la réalité. Ses joues rougirent de façon significative. Elle commença à bégayer quelque chose, mais sembla se raviser.

"Tu t'es agitée, j'étais inquiet. J'ai pensé que tu faisais un cauchemar. " expliquai-je.  
"Oh" répondit-t-elle platement, après un moment. "Je ne savais pas que j'étais ... est-ce que je t'ai frappé ou un truc dans le genre ??"  
"Non, mais tu avais l'air assez troublée."

"Ouais, je suppose que je l'était" dit-elle doucement. "Désolée de t'avoir réveillé." Après quoi, Elle m'offrit un demi-sourire et me tourna de nouveau le dos.

Nous restâmes là un moment, en silence. Mais, je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber. J'avais besoin de savoir ce dont elle se rappelait, si jamais elle se souvenait de quelque chose.

Elle avait prononcé mon nom, et si j'avais la moindre chance, je n'hésiterais pas à prendre tous les risques.  
"Bella?" demandai-je à nouveau.

" Oui ? "

" De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Enfin, je veux dire ... Tu as l'air vraiment bouleversée … Ça devait être un horrible cauchemar …

" Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Dit-elle dans un souffle. C'était ... un beau rêve. Je le refais sans cesse. Mais cette fois, tout semblait si réel."

" Tout va bien alors ... Peut-être qu'il se réalisera"

" Je ne pense pas ..." soupira-t-elle.

" Et pourquoi cela ?" lui demandai-je, un peu trop brusquement.

"C'est juste que … ce rêve touche quelqu'un… d'autre … Et je ne pense pas que ce quelqu'un voudrait … enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il ferait … ça …". Un grand désespoir, une profonde affliction vibraient dans sa voix.

Comment pouvait-elle penser une seconde que je ne voudrais pas d'elle ? Elle ne savait pas que je voulais également être auprès d'elle chaque nuit.

Un léger halètement me tira de mes pensées. Ses fines épaules se mirent à trembler et je l'entendis déglutir difficilement pour retenir un sanglot. Elle pleurait … Je ne pouvais laisser cela se produire.

"Bella s'il te plait, ne pleure pas.. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ça n'arrivera jamais ? "

"C'est que … Je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi … Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas !"

"Et comment le sais – tu ?" dis-je en caressant ses reins.

Le souffle coupé, elle lâcha " Il … Il ne m'a jamais fait signe. Il n'a jamais rien tenté avec moi. Il me considère comme une simple amie"

"Il a peur, sans doute" répondis-je en déplaçant doucement ma main jusqu'à sa hanche." Il n'avait peut être pas imaginé que tu aurais des sentiments pour lui. Et il ne voulait pas briser votre amitié ».

"Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse, dans un murmure presque inaudible.

"Moi, je le sais." répliquai-je en passant ma main sur son ventre puis, en l'attirant tout à coup contre moi. "Je le sais parce que … Je te veux, toi. Et que je t'aime …"

Après un moment, qui me parut être une éternité, elle tourna lentement la tête pour me faire face. Cette lueur dans ses prunelles …

Avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur moi et scella brusquement ses lèvres aux miennes. Complètement pris au dépourvu, je restai paralysé un moment, avant de répondre à son baiser.

Nous nous séparâmes au bout d'un instant, le souffle court.

Je caressai son visage et vissai mes prunelles aux siennes. "Je t'aime, Bella".

Elle m'offrit un sourire éblouissant et effleura ma joue "Je t'aime aussi, Edward".

Je laissai échapper un léger rire alors que je pressais mon front contre le sien, pour l'embrasser doucement.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?" me demanda-t-elle, joueuse.

"C'est juste que .. j'ai rêvé de ces mots tellement de fois … Mais, ça fait encore plus de bien dans la réalité …"

"Tu sais … murmura-t-elle en laissant courir ses lèvres sur le lobe de mon oreille, moi aussi j'ai rêvé de beaucoup d'autres _choses _qui nous feraient beaucoup de bien dans la réalité … "

Je frémis lorsqu'elle déposa une myriade de baisers mouillés sur ma mâchoire et sur mon cou.

Je roulai au dessus d'elle, la coinçant entre mon corps et le matelas. Elle se cambra pour frotter sa poitrine contre mon torse et je pus sentir ses mamelons dressés à travers le tissu de son fin débardeur.

Je traçai un sillon de baisers depuis sa clavicule jusqu'à la vallée de ses seins. J'exultais en sentant la douce chaleur de ses collines soyeuses tout contre mon visage.

Je commençai par embrasser et lécher ses mamelons à travers son haut pendant que mes doigts jouaient avec l'ourlet du tissu.

Elle souleva légèrement son buste, et je lui retirai ce vêtement devenu gênant pour le jeter quelque part dans la chambre. J'étais à présent devant ses seins que j'avais tant admirés de loin depuis notre puberté. Ils étaient bien au delà de mes attentes.

Je continuai de lécher et sucer sa peau délicate, alors qu'elle ondulait sous moi.

Je remarquai à peine ses doigts tirant sur ma chemise alors qu'elle la faisait passer maladroitement au dessus de ma tête. Elle pouffa de rire devant le désordre apparent qu'elle avait mit dans mes cheveux cuivrés. Je lui souris et me penchai sur elle pour un autre baiser passionné.

J'embrassai son cou, descendant vers son épaule. Je laissai une traînée de salive de sa poitrine jusqu'à son estomac, encerclant son nombril. Lorsque j'atteignis son short, je relevai la tête, cherchant l'approbation dans son regard. Dès lors, Mes doigts accrochèrent l'élastique de son vêtement et je le lui enlevai en même temps que sa culotte de dentelle fine.

Quand elle fut totalement dénudée, je remontai le long de sa jambe en l'embrassant, pour me positionner entre ses cuisses. J'inhalais et appréciais l'odeur de son excitation. Le fruit de ce plaisir coulait le long de ses lèvres et sur ses cuisses, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'y faire courir ma langue pour la goûter. Ses hanches s'activèrent afin de venir à la rencontre de ma bouche, et je l'entendis gémir doucement. Je souris contre son intimité alors que je faisais ressortir toute sa sensibilité naturelle.

Ses doigts fourrageaient dans mes cheveux alors que je continuais à l'explorer. Sa main glissa sur mon épaule et m'écarta légèrement d'elle. Je la questionnai du regard et elle me sourit alors qu'elle me poussait plus loin, relevant son corps pour rencontrer le mien. Alors que nous étions tous les deux agenouillés sur le lit, elle embrassa mon torse pendant que ses mains s'égaraient sur la fermeture de mon pantalon.

Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur mes cuisses. Une fois mon érection libre de toute entrave, elle s'en empara délicatement. J'haletais sous ses tendres attaques et je parvins à envoyer voltiger mon pantalon un peu plus loin. Je posai mes doigts sous son menton, relevant son visage pour qu'elle me regarde en face. Mon bras libre s'enroula autour de sa taille et attira son corps rougi par le plaisir contre le mien. Mon membre palpitait entre nous contre son ventre, alors que je l'embrassais passionnément.

Je l'allongeai tendrement sur le lit, et m'ajustai entre ses cuisses. Elle repoussa doucement quelques mèches de cheveux retombant sur mon visage. Je lui souris chaleureusement avant de me placer devant son entrée. Dans une grande inspiration, je commençai à la pénétrer. Elle haletait sauvagement au fur et à mesure que je gagnais du terrain.

Une fois que je fus totalement en elle, je cessai tout mouvement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure.

"Bella, ça va ?" demandai-je, un peu inquiet "S'il te plaît ... Regarde-moi."

Son regard flotta quelques instants, puis elle me regarda fixement, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Je suis désolée" souffla-t-elle "Je pensais que je rêvais de nouveau."

Une douce chaleur m'envahit alors que je commençais à me mouvoir en elle. Je regardai ses traits déformés par le plaisir… Un parfait reflet de mon propre visage. Comme tout le reste, c'était bien mieux que ce que j'avais jamais pu imaginer. Cette sensation de son corps sous le mien alors que j'entrais en elle… J'étais sans voix.

Elle remonta ses jambes, pour les enrouler autour de ma taille et m'attira encore plus profondément dans son antre . Alors que nous gémissions de concert , ses hanches se balançaient au même rythme que les miennes, et nous accélérâmes. Cet insatiable désir nous faisait perdre la raison. Nous étions comme pris de frénésie…

Ses gémissements s'intensifièrent, m'encourageant à la pénétrer avec encore plus de ferveur. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour goûter et embrasser sa peau salée. Je sentais son sang pulser dans sa carotide et j'accordais mes mouvements aux battements de son cœur.

"Edward" gémit-t-elle "J'ai besoin de plus ... .... S'il te plaît, mon amour, je vais jouir ! "

J'aventurai ma main près de cet endroit magique, là où nous étions unis, et fis de langoureux cercles sur son clitoris. Elle cria à cette nouvelle sensation, et commença à s'empaler sur moi avec violence.

Je sentis ses muscles se contracter, pressant mon pénis dans un étau palpitant.

"Oh mon dieu," soufflai-je dans son cou, "Tu es si étroite ! Viens avec moi, mon amour. J'ai besoin de te sentir … avec moi! "

Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien pendant un court instant. Puis, d'un même geste, nous fermâmes les yeux doucement.

Elle hurla mon nom quand elle se sentit emportée par l'orgasme. Ses muscles étaient si tendus, si serrés autour de moi que je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Je prononçai son nom dans un grognement étouffé alors que je me déversais en elle.

Mes bras se dérobèrent et je m'écroulai de tout mon poids sur elle. Une fois que je pus respirer de nouveau, je décidai de me retirer, mais elle m'arrêta aussitôt. Son bras encercla fermement ma taille, et elle me serra contre elle.

"S'il te plaît Edward, S'il te plaît, reste comme ça."

"Bella, je suis en train de t'écraser"

"Non, tu ne m'écrases pas." me dit-elle. "Je veux te sentir. J'aime cette sensation de toi sur moi ... en moi. "Elle rougit en prononçant ces derniers mots, et je ne pouvais décidément rien lui refuser.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi . Je sentais vaguement les caresses de ses mains, engagées dans une course effrénée. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent, je la contemplai un instant. Ses yeux étaient clos et son visage reflétait l'innocence du sommeil. Je me retirai doucement d'elle, à mon plus grand regret.

Je roulai sur le côté et l'attirai contre ma poitrine. Mes bras refermés autour d'elle dans une étreinte de fer, je jurai de ne jamais la laisser partir.

Je me penchai pour embrasser doucement son front, et murmurai "Sweet dreams".

* * *

**Voili voilou, j'espere que l'histoire vous a plu ^^**

**Une p'tite review SVP, pour me dire :D**

**A bientôt  
**


End file.
